Shinryeo
TMMsddssss Flag of Shinryeo |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:ivory;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | National Motto: 자유,정의,연대 (Korean: Liberty, Justice, Solidarity) Anthem: 애국가(愛國歌) (Patriotic Hymn) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Capital || Daepyeong |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Official Languages || Korean |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Government Type || Parliamentary republic |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ideology || Liberal democracy |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | President || Jeong Seong-min |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Prime Minister || Lee Hyeon-jong |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Population - Total || - 11.5 million (2010 est.) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | GDP (PPP) - Total - Per Capita || 2010 estimate - $ 98,700,000,000 - $ 11,613 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Foundation || June 15th, 1945 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Currency || Won (￦) |} The Republic of Shinryeo is a nation located in Southeast Cathay. It was established in 1945 with an independence from Eiffelander colonial rule. It is relatively young among European nations, however it enjoys a certain quality of liberal democracy and free-market society. Shinryeo is renowned for IT industries with well-educated workforce. The country is also renowned for its struggle for the survival against hostile surroundings in the region. Modern Shinryeo's wealth is based upon manufacturing industries and service industries, which were expanded significantly during the 1970's to 1980's. However, Shinryeo's economy has a certain limitation due to possibility of armed conflict with neighboring countries such as Wing Sing Government Shinryeo has been a democratic republic based upon the idea of liberal democracy. Its capital is Sinpyeong and the capital is where the central government is located. Executive Branch is composed of the President and his cabinet. The President is both Head of State and Head of Government. The President is directly elected by popular vote in every five years, with no third terms permitted. President is then advised by the Prime Minister and cabinet which is made up of seventeen ministries. Head of each ministries is called as the Minister. ''The Prime Minister works as a moderator of executive branch between the President and Cabinet. Prime Minister aids the President in daily policy-making of the government. Prime Minister is appointed by the President with an approval of National Assembly. '''Legislative Branch' is composed of the National Assembly, a unicameral legislature composed of 300 members. Its members are directly elected by the citizen over 19 years of age every four years by the first-past-the-post system. Each representatives are represent each congressional districts. There is two largest political parties in the National Assembly. One is right-wing conservative Liberal Republican Party and the other is center-left Progressive Party. Also there are three minor political parties. They are Social Reform Party, Creation of Future Party and Nationalist Party. Judicial Branch composed of the Supreme Court, which made up of 10 judges appointed by the president with an approval of the National Asssembly. Supreme Court is functioning as the highest court in the country. There are also Provincial Courts in each provinces' capitals and city or county court at each cities. Administrative Divisions Repulic of Shinryeo is divided into seven administrative divisions called district (지구,地區) Each district has the governor called 행정관 (行政官, Administrative Commissioner). Administrative Commissioner is directly elected by the provinces' residents in every four years, along with the congressional election. All districts are then divided into cities (시,市) or counties (군,郡). Each head of cities and counties are also subject to be elected by the residents. Military Republic of Shinryeo has the mid-sized standing army in Cathay. It was first established on July 1st, 1945 as an importance to defend itself against the hostile surroundings, especially the Oikawan Empire, which has one of the strongest armed forces in Cathay, as well as in the World. At first it was an armed forces with a voluntary service but after the Goatshead War came to an end with a truce over Wing Sing, it was transformed into an armed forces with a compulsory conscription system. Every male over 21 years of age is eligible for military duty for two years. Women are also eligible for military duty, however it is not compulsory one; the military duty of women is entirely voluntary Currently the Republic of Shinryeo Armed Forces is consisted of four branches; *Republic of Shinryeo Army (ROSA) *Republic of Shinryeo Navy (ROSN) *Republic of Shinryeo Air Force (ROSAF) *Republic of Shinryeo Marine Corps (ROSMC) Aside of four branches in the military, there are also Special Operations Command under a direct control of Republic of Shinryeo Army. Geography History Economy Shinryeo has a stable and open-market economy, which have been building since late 1960's. The economy depends heavily on international trade. The country is renowned for its rapid growth in IT industries and Biotech industries which based on the government's gradual investment on those industries from late 1990's. However, it has high possibility of armed conflicts in anytime and since its lackage on natural resources, the country have to import the food and most of natural resources from foreign countries. Furthermore, It is noted that it has tough labor unions. Sectors Service sector is account for more than half of the economy and is primarily focused on logistics, transportation, tourism and also the financial areas such as banking, stock exchance take a some portion of service sector. Manufacturing industries are dominated by the petroleum refining, heavy industries, electronics and automobile. Major Companies * Hanseong Electronics (Household electronic appliances, Mobile phone) *SN Financial Group (Banking, Insurance, Stockbroking) *Shinryeo Airlines (Air service, Air cargo transporation) *Myeonghwa Motors (Vehicles) *NexGen Computers (Computer, Software) Society Ethnicities Language Religion Education Category:Nations Category:Shinryeo